Kitchen Sink, Vol 1
by aeternium
Summary: Drabbles from across multiple fandoms. Mostly HP.
1. HP: On Unexpectancy

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Title:** On Unexpectancy  
**Characters:** Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood  
**Pairing:** Pre-D/L  
**Timeframe:** Deathly Hallows

When he came back into the room, a mug of cocoa in each hand, he saw her sitting by the hearth, firewhite hair dripping over the page of one of Fleur's books from the shelf.

"I didn't know you could speak French."

Then again, there was a lot he hadn't known about her before that week. Her middle name, for one thing – Olivia, after her mother – or that she didn't have a favorite color, but favored transparency, because it enhanced any color on the other side. He hadn't known that she was an artist, too, although the butterbeer cap necklace and homemade earrings should have tipped him off. He hadn't known that sometimes the daft things she said were actually rather brilliant. He hadn't known that she didn't mind when people called her 'Loony.' He hadn't known that she spoke French.

"Oh, I don't, but some of the words are just beautiful. I imagine they say something quite lovely."


	2. Narnia: A Week in the Life

**Fandom:** The Chronicles of Narnia  
**Title:** A Week in the Life  
**Characters:** Susan Pevensie  
**Pairing:** --  
**Timeframe:** 1928-2012

On a Sunday morning in 1928, Anita Pevensie gives birth to her second child. A girl, this time, with chubby cheeks and a full head of dark hair. Peter, still a baby himself, giggles when she takes him in her lap with his sister. She gurgles and waves her tiny fat fists at him. They are already thick as thieves.

On a Monday morning in 1937, Susan Pevensie holds her little sister close and yells at Edmund, who still holds a rock in his hand. They are all missing their father, but Ed's taken a turn. Neither she nor Mother know what to do with him anymore. It's all slipping through her fingers.

On a Tuesday morning in 1941, Susan Pevensie steps through a wardrobe and enters a different world. A week later, she and her siblings become the kings and queens of a realm where there is no war or pain or suffering. She plans celebrations and speaks to trees and escapes a barbarian prince. She holds time and power at the tips of her fingers, and holds control over her world. She lives her life until, at the age of twenty-eight, she follows Lucy back through the wardrobe and returns to that Tuesday morning in 1941.

On a Wednesday morning in 1942, Susan Pevensie and her brother Peter are told that they can never return to Narnia. Peter accepts this with good grace, and Susan follows suit, because it is expected. Because she is still a queen, and she has to set a good example. A part of her still withers inside as she looks at her perfect, simple kingdom for the last time.

On a Thursday morning in 1950, Susan Pevensie admonishes her siblings and her cousin for still believing. Narnia was a dream, a game they all once played. Nothing more. She almost even convinces herself, if not for Peter's horrified gaze as she marches out of the room.

On a Friday morning in 1957, Susan Pevensie stares at the family plot. A lone tear slips down her cheek as the reality sinks in. It's over, really over. It's all slipped through her fingers.

On a Saturday morning in 1961, Susan Pevensie sheds her black dress. Enough time has passed, Professor Kirke's will has been sorted, and there is work to be done. "Narnia," say the people who read the news. "Awful strange name for an orphanage." She thinks it's what the professor would have wanted. She knows Lucy especially would have been proud.

On a Sunday morning in 2012, Susan Pevensie returns to Ed and Lucy, returns to Peter's arms, returns to her simple, perfect kingdom to rule for the rest of time.


	3. HP: New York City Angels

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Title:** New York City Angels  
**Characters:** Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black  
**Pairing:** T/A  
**Timeframe:** Marauder Era, around 1973

"Stop looking!"

"I'm not, I swear!"

"Yes, you – oh, for Merlin's sake, I can see you, Ted Tonks. Close the bloody curtain."

Ted grinned and did as she commanded. He really should bring Anna into Muggle London more often, as they always seemed to end up in the most bizarre of places. The store she'd dragged him into this time had green and purple and orange screaming from every corner, neon yellow plaid skirts hanging above purple knee boots and checkered fedoras. Ted wandered over from the changing stall to examine a carton of second-hand records.

If there was one thing he really, truly missed about this world he had been raised in, it was music. Muggle technology went haywire around magic, so bringing his record player to school simply wasn't an option. And as wizarding radios didn't pick up BBC signals, he'd spent his summer holidays frantically reacquainting himself with the new albums he'd missed while he'd been away at school. As Ted thumbed softly through the collection, he heard a quiet, "Ahem," and promptly turned.

There she stood, his Anna, one of the blue-checkered fedoras perched atop her cropped black hair. High-waisted jeans cut the Siouxsie logo of her tank top in half, and her Slytherin tie hung loosely around her neck. Anna raised an eyebrow, daring him to laugh. Ted could do nothing but stare, because against all odds, she had never looked more perfect.


	4. HP: Everybody Got Their Something

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Title:** Everybody Got Their Something  
**Characters:** Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum  
**Pairing:** -  
**Timeframe:** Night after the Second Task.

"Your move, Diggory."

"Unh…"

After more than ten rounds, Cedric was finding it rather difficult to think through the whiskey to a decent question. He didn't know exactly how long he sat there, mouth slightly open, eyes rolled upwards towards the ceiling, but eventually Fleur must have taken pity on him.

"My turn, zen. How do you say… one shag here at ze school, who vould it be?"

Viktor turned bright red and muttered something into his glass. Cedric scrunched his left eye, looking for the words, and said, "That's unfair. You were there at the lake this morning, you saw."

"You still have to answer."

"Well who would _you_ shag, Delacour?"

Fleur eyed him for a moment. "Oh, zat _vould_ be telling."

He may or may not have swallowed his own tongue.


	5. HP: Promises, Promises

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Characters/Pairing:** Andromeda Black/Ted Tonks  
**Timeframe:** 1973

"You think it's stupid, don't you?"

"No!"

"It's okay," he said, leaning back in the plastic kitchen chair, his mug of tea resting precariously between hand and belly. "I'd probably have had a hard time believing in anything if I'd been raised like you."

Anna frowned. "I – what did you just say?"

"Shit, not like that!" Ted corrected himself, only a little horrified. "I just mean, you think turning water into wine's a piece of cake, right? Where's the need for faith when you have abilities that practically make _you_ Christ?"

"He used it for good, though," she pointed out. "You said what he did was for everyone else."

"You could – "

"We don't, though. Didn't. Not my family."

"You could."

"I could."

She sounded doubtful.

Ted sighed, stretching. "So you don't believe in God," he said, not disappointed or angry, just contemplative. "Will she be half-atheist, half-Catholic, then?"

Anna bit her lip and lay a hand on her swollen stomach. Then she looked up and reached across the table, taking Ted's free hand in hers.

"I don't believe in God," she agreed, "but I believe in believing in God. Even a witch needs a little faith now and then. But our girl isn't either of us, so she'll get to decide what that means."


	6. HP: Doubt

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Title:** Doubt  
**Characters:** Remus Lupin  
**Pairing:** Lily/James mentioned  
**Timeframe:** 1981

At first it's just that vague sort of feeling you get sometimes when you've gone too long without an easy night with your mates, that niggling thought in the back of your mind and you _know_ your self-confidence has suffered a setback, and you _know_ there's no real reason for it but there it is anyway – (and that's a feeling Remus knows so well he's begun to stop recognizing it or giving it any serious consideration at least.) But then days pass and then weeks and Sirius stops coming to their flat at night –

"_Got caught up at Dorcas', mate, you know how it is."_

"_Finished up patrols late, Moony. Pete's was closest and I just needed a place to crash."_

"_Godfathering duties, you understand."_

– and Pete's got too much on his plate these days to so much as catch up at the pub for an hour (so the excuse goes, at least), and Dumbledore hasn't cut down the his duties but he's definitely stopped putting him in the position of knowing much. Remus attends Harry's first birthday party but leaves early. He can't abide the evasions, and fourteen years have taught him the difference between a genuine smile and otherwise.

The next time he sees Lily and James, they could be sleeping under the bright November sky. A funeral dirge plays in the background.


End file.
